Evil Emperor Zurg
The Evil Emperor Zurg''' is the minor villain in ''Toy Story 2, and the main villain in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins. Toy Story In the first Toy Story, Zurg is a referenced character, and does not appear at all. He is simply a character mentioned by Buzz Lightyear, his sworn enemy. Buzz claims that Zurg is building a powerful weapon that could destroy an entire planet and that he is the only one that could possibly stop him (a reference to the Death Star of Star Wars). Throughout the movie, it is Buzz's only concern to contact Star Command and stop Zurg from his evil doings before he discovers that he is a toy. In early story boarding for Toy Story, Zurg was originally going to be in the opening sequence to the film. The sequence was then removed and revised and placed in the beginning of the second film. Toy Story 2 Zurg is first seen in the opening sequence when Buzz is trying to take his power away from him (Zurg's power is from an AA battery). The sequence then cuts showing that the opening sequence was only a video game played by Rex. As the story progresses, a Zurg toy in Al's Toy Barn bursts out from his box and follows Andy's Buzz Lightyear, who is on the way to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin. Zurg is deluded in the way the world works similar to Andy's Buzz Lightyear in the first film and so is another copy of Buzz Lightyear in the same way that the toys think they are real people. In the second film, another copy of Buzz Lightyear escapes from Al's Toy Barn, and battles with Zurg using toy components (pin balls and lights). In a reference to the relationship of Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader, the principal hero and villain respectively of the original Star Wars Trilogy, Evil Emperor Zurg claims he is in fact the father of Buzz. As Zurg attempts to "shoot" Buzz, Rex accidentally hits Zurg with his large tail, sending him falling down the elevator shaft to his supposed death. Near the end of the film, Zurg is shown to have survived the fall and he is seen playing catch with the other deluded copy of Buzz. Henceforth, they made up and became friends. Deluded Buzz Lightyear then says "Wow, you're a great dad! Yipee!" as he is playing catch. Toy Story 3 Zurg is mentioned again by Buzz, as he sees Andy's toys as minions of Zurg after Lotso turns him back to his original settings. Zurg himself makes a brief appearance in the end credits of Toy Story 3 being donated to Sunnyside Daycare Center, in a box along with a dinosaur, a giraffe plush, and two Fisher Price Little People. He is helped down by Stretch, and meets Ken and Barbie, Sunnyside's new leaders. Because he is not with his son, Deluded Buzz, this is probably not the Zurg we know from Toy Story 2. However, as a couple of years have passed since Toy Story 2, the two could have been seperated by being adopted by different families. This would imply that this is indeed same Zurg. Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Buzz Lightyear of Star Command and its direct-to-video movie Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Zurg says he is Lightyear's father during a fight in order to shock Lightyear, before regaining the advantage during the fight and then denying the truth of that previous claim. Whether or not this is actually true, Buzz definitely does not know who his father is. This version of Zurg is also severely lightened up, going from the movie's Darth Vader-esque version to a far less intimidating one. Despite being just as fearsome and ruthless as his movie counterpart, in the TV series Zurg is a flamboyantly evil villain who is just as much a comic relief character as he is a formidable opponent, similar to Skeletor. This Zurg is known for videotaping Buzz's speeches, maintaining a troll doll collection, and various other comedic habits. In the cartoon series, he is voiced by Wayne Knight, who voiced Al McWhiggin in Toy Story 2. It was revealed in the first episode that there was a Nana Zurg, but she is never seen at all. Zurg would appear to be a cyborg of some description, also much like Darth Vader. He frequently mentions various members of his family but as of yet no other members of his species have been revealed. In the TV series he is the warlord like ruler of an evil empire the seat of which is the hellish Planet Z (standing for Xrghthung). In various media surrounding the film his planet is said to be called Xrghthung but seeing as this is unpronounceable in the TV series it is changed to simply "Z." It is unknown whether Zurg rules over any other worlds but if he does they have not been revealed. Planet Z evidently possesses vast resources and forces enabling Zurg to be a serious threat to the Galactic Alliance. Despite being frequently gullible and bungling Zurg is evidently highly intelligent, able to concoct sound military tactics and Machiavellian evil schemes. Zurg is frequently mentioned to be the most evil villain in the galaxy and appears to possess authority over all other villains. In fact he would appear to be a physical manifestation of pure evil. He is particularly proud of this and frequently brags of how "evil" he is. In fact, with a touch he was apparently able to turn the Little Green Men's unimind from 'Good' to 'Evil'. Zurg's face is never seen. Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Emperor Zurg appears as the main villain of the Toy Story levels of the game. Zurg is unique among the other villains (Scar and Clayton) as he only appears on one level and after he is defeated, becomes playable. Zurg appears only on the final level of the Toy Story story, Planet Z (known as Zurg's World in this game). The design of Zurg's world is a combination of it's appearance in the Buzz Lightyear video game at the beginning of Toy Story 2 and it's appearance on Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. Despite the fact that the last level is Zurg's World (which the "real" Zurg uses), the Zurg found in this game is the toy version seen in Toy Story 2. Zurg also has no real reason for battling the heroes just as the heroes have no reason to battle Zurg. Regardless, Buzz Lightyear must disable Zurg's zero-gravity to defeat him by stealing Zurg's batteries. Once done, Zurg fall down a bottomless chasm and becomes playable. If the cheat code to unlock all characters is used at the start of the game, then Zurg can actually be used to play through all of the Toy Story levels, including the battle with Zurg. However, only Buzz Lightyear can defeat Zurg. Trivia *Zurg came from Al's Toy Store when Buzz Lightyear was trying to get out he knocked Zurg's selling box over and he broke free. Zurg and Buzz fought on an elevator. Zurg grabbed Buzz buy his neck and Rex knocked Zurg off the elevator with his tail on accident. Zurg finds the other Buzz and spends time with his "Son" *It is implied that Zurg is the equivalent to Darth Vader, with Buzz Lightyear the equivalent to Luke Skywalker, somewhat like a parody of Star Wars *Zurg also tells Buzz that he is his father during the BLoSC episode Stranger Invasion, in the middle of a duel with glowing fusion rods (which look a lot like Lightsabers), although he afterward reveals that it isn't true, and he just said it to distract Buzz. *While Zurg and Buzz #2 fight atop the elevator, as the talk button of Buzz #2 is repeatedly hit, it skips the message "Buzz... Buzz... Buzz Lightyear to the rescue," which also happens when Woody and Buzz fight underneath Andy's car at the gas station in Toy Story. *When looking at the shot where Zurg is about to finish the Buzz #2 off, it is noticeable that the levels on his gun are numbered to 11, a reference to Nigel Tufnel's amplifier in This is Spinal Tap. *Zurg's character may appear to draw from Darth Vader, a main villain in the Star Wars original trilogy, with a similar voice, appearance, and set of mannerisms. *The character may also be based on Emperor Ming in the 1980 film Flash Gordon, because he sports a cape similar to that of Ming's and is referred to as "Emperor". *During Woody's nightmare earlier in the film, some of the the mismatched toy arms in the trash can Woody was discarded in belonged to Zurg (although there were a couple color variations). *Zurg appears as a playable character exclusive to the PlayStation 3 version of Toy Story 3: The Video Game, along with his custom-made car. *Zurg is also a playable character in the Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure Playstation2 game on the Toy Story levels. *Zurg was based partially off Toy Story 3 director Lee Unkrich's favorite toy, the Six Million Dollar Man. *The "Zerg" faction in the Blizzard produced computer game Starcraft originally had their name spelled identically to Emperor Zurg's during the game's earlier builds. However, in order to avoid possible copyright issues, the faction later had it's name re-spelled with an "e" instead of a "u." *In the Buzz Lightyear episode The Lightyear Factor, Zurg enters an elternate universe where he finds an Evil Buzz Lightyear ruling the galaxy. The Zurg from that universe was a burger guy at Cosmo's restaurant, not having what it took to be Ultimate Evil. Quotes :"Come to me, my prey." :—Video Game Zurg tracks Video Game Buzz Lightyear's location through his fortress : :"Aah! Destroy Buzz Lightyear. Destroy Buzz Lightyear. Destroy Buzz Lightyear." :—Emperor Zurg, as he chases Andy's Buzz Lightyear across the parking lot of Al's Toy Barn : :''Zurg: Surrender, Buzz Lightyear, I have won.'' ''Buzz #2: I'll never give in. You killed my father!'' ''Zurg: No, Buzz, I am your father.'' ''Buzz #2: "NOOOOOOO!"'' :—Zurg and Buzz #2 as they fight: : :''Rex: Buzz, you could have defeated Zurg all along! You just need to believe in yourself!'' ''Zurg: Prepare to die!'' ''Rex: (turns away) Aah! I can't look! (accidentally knocks Zurg away with his tail)'' ''Zurg: (as he falls down the elevator shaft) '''Wh-Wh-Wh-Whoa! ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ''Rex: I did it! I finally defeated Zurg!'' ''Buzz #2: (forlornly) Father...'' :—Rex inadvertently "defeats" Zurg for real : :''Buzz #2: I got it!'' ''Buzz: Buzz, are you coming?'' ''Buzz #2: No, I...I have a lot of catchin' up to do with my dad. (throws the ball back at Zurg)'' ''Zurg (ball hits him on his head): Good throw, son. That's my boy. Go long, Buzzy! (fires another ball)'' ''Buzz #2: Oh, you're a great dad! Yippee!'' :—Andy's Buzz runs into Buzz #2, who is playing catch with Zurg : :''Agent Z: Who would have thought it would be so easy?'' ''Zurg: What, the defeat of Star Command? I always knew it was doable.'' ''Agent Z: Not that. Lightyear.'' ''Zurg: Ah yes, my dearly departed foe. Somehow, evil won't be quite as much fun without Buzz Lightyear to tip around.'' :-Zurg mourns Buzz Lightyear's supposed death in The Adventure Begins : :"CURSE YOU, BUZZ LIGHTYEAR!!!" :-Emperor Zurg, whenever Buzz foils one of his plans: Gallery zurg1.jpg|"So, we meet again, Buzz Lightyear. For the last time!" zurg-buzz.jpg|Zurg's Star wars parody zurgs.jpg|Zurg's ion blaster Zurg_2.jpg|Zurg in the Buzz Lightyear TV Series defaultCA17JRNA.jpg|Zurg falls down the elevator shaft. ZRUG.jpg|Zurg arriving at Sunnyside Daycare Center. Toy_Story_3_The_Video_Game_for_PS3.jpg|Zurg as he appears in Toy Story 3: The Video Game (only playable on PS3). Category: Pixar Villains Category: Toon Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category: Monarchs Category:Reformed characters Category:Aliens Category:World Rulers Category:Villains in Pixarpedia section "10 of the Worst" Category:Most Evil Category:Males Category:Men Category:Evil geniuses Category:Tyrants Category:Traitors Category:Other Animated Disney Film Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Killers Category:Gunmen Category:Kidnappers Category:Probably Minor Villains Category:The Most Terrifying Villains Category:Evil geniuses Category:Foiled Villains Category:Buzz Lightyear Villains Category:True Villains Category:falling villains Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Opposing Forces Category:Most Wicked Villains Category:Boogeymen Category:killer Category:Dream Villains Category:Magic Villains Category:Black Magic Villains Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Sequel Villains